Sakura's Journey to Motherhood
by AW Universal
Summary: Sakura's been kidnapped but the kidnappers don't think of themselves as kidnappers. And what's with another planet? Discontinued
1. Prologue

Sakura's Journey to Motherhood by AW Universal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
Prologue: A Past Live  
  
Queen Marigold looked down at her sleeping child with tears in her eyes. "Oh little one, you've seen so little joy in your life. I'll give you a new chance at live. You'll have a family and a chance to be normal."  
  
With that said, she leaned down, picked up her 10 month old and walked to her magic cauldron. She then pulled a handful of cherry blossom petals from a bowl on side table. Eyes closed, she started to chant:  
  
God Chronos  
  
Open for me the gates of time  
  
For the life of my daughter,  
  
The last heir of the Pental Kingdom  
  
Give her a chance to live  
  
Answer with the Sakura petals  
  
I will obey your will.  
  
Eyes still closed, the Queen released the petals, and then opened them to see his answer. The petals sank into the glass-like surface. The Queen continued.  
  
Send her to the future  
  
To a time of peace  
  
To a place of harmony  
  
To a loving family  
  
To good friends  
  
To true love  
  
To a future  
  
Then the Queen gently put the baby on the surface and watched her sink and whispered "Sakura."  
  
That same day the enemy attacked and lost; all of them dead. The Queen won, but at the cost of her life. The royal council was informed of the Princess's new life by the former Queen's personal maid. It was then decided that they would rule until the Princess was found. They needed someone to rule them and protect them from attack. 


	2. Ch1

Sakura's Journey to Motherhood by AW Universal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS/ CC.  
  
CH 1: After the Cards' Transformation  
  
Note: Shaoran and Eriol don't leave and gang is 15. I have the CCS Movie and there is a paper that lists the names. I'm going by that.  
  
~Monday~  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
She smiled and waited for Shaoran. When he reached her, they greeted each other with a kiss.  
  
"Sakura, I can't make it tonight. I have to attend a meeting with the Elders. I don't even know why." Shaoran said.  
  
"They're family. I understand." Sakura smiled.  
  
"They may be blood relatives, but they aren't family. YOU are." Shaoran told her seriously.  
  
~Somewhere in Space~  
  
"Captain. You called." A private said.  
  
"Private Loun, tell me if you think this boy loves the Princess." He ordered and replayed the scene.  
  
"Yes, Sir, he does. Problem, Sir?" She replied.  
  
"I'm well aware of your problem of being the only woman on a mission. I'll not add to it." The Captain barked.  
  
"I'm the one who asked, Sir." She braved.  
  
"I sense another strong love for her." The Captain admitted.  
  
"Sir, then perhaps a test is in order, Sir." Loun suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Corporal."  
  
"Corporal , Sir?"  
  
"Yes, Corporal." He grabbed a Corporal's bars and pinned them on. "Dismissed!" The newly appointed Corporal walked out dazedly.  
  
~That night at Sakura's~  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Yes, Kero?"  
  
"I'm off to Tomoyo-chan's. She has 3 new video games and is having her cook make a feast of sweets."  
  
"Okay, Kero. This is perfect! I have to study for 3 different tests. I need some peace and quiet to study."  
  
"Bye, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Bye, Kero-chan."  
  
She set the books she needed on the desk and started to study. After dinner she studied even more. She studied till she fell asleep at her books.  
  
First a white feather drifted down Sakura's window, then a few wisps of hair drifted in front of it, followed by a pair of lavender eyes. Yue saw his mistress asleep at her books. He quietly opened the window and floated in. Yue picked up Sakura and laid her against his chest while he folded down her blankets. He then laid her down and covered her. His hand strayed to her face, his eyes focused on his lips, his head slowly lowered to her face, and he gently kissed her. Then he left the same way he came in, leaving behind a feather.  
  
~On the ship~  
  
"This is the other love." The Captain frowned.  
  
"Another problem, Sir?" Corporal Loun asked.  
  
Still frowning, he said, "I feel another presence, an important one. It is as if something is drawing power from her. I can't figure out what though." He switched topics. "Any ideas for their test?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. A fight for her, Sir. First, Sir, we watch them all for some background information, Sir. Then, Sir, we bring the Princess her, Sir, and issue a challenge, Sir, to the two. We let her choose by letting her awaken by her love's kiss, Sir." The Corporal outlined.  
  
"Good. Very good, Corporal. Dismissed."  
  
~After School the Next Day~  
  
Shaoran, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Kero were in Sakura's Bedroom.  
  
"Yue.?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yukito is watching Toya at soccer practice." Sakura answered the unasked question.  
  
"Then we're all here. Okay. What I wanted to tell you all is abut the Cards." As if they knew they were the subject, the Sakura book came out of the desk drawer. "Sakura, you're going to have to transform the Cards again." The Cards came out and seamed to agree with the guardian beast.  
  
" What?!" The kids yelled.  
  
"Sakura, you've grown a lot in the past 4 years and your Magic has grown too. Clow changed his cards every ten years and complained every time about the difficulty of the transformations. The only time you have to transform them, even if you've just transformed them, is when you've found your soul mate, or true love, because the magics will intertwine and the Cards will draw power from both of you."  
  
"So, there'll be a Card Master and Mistress, right?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Kind of, but not really. The Cards will still only listen to Sakura unless she tells to listen to someone else." Kero contemplated.  
  
"So it means more work for me, huh?" Sakura gathered.  
  
"Yeah, it does. Sorry, Sakura." 


	3. Ch2

Sakura's Journey to Motherhood by AW Universal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS/ CC.  
  
CH 2: The Kidnap  
  
~That Friday Night~  
  
~Ship~  
  
"Captain, we're ready to start the mission."  
  
"Good, Corporal Loun. Initiate the plan."  
  
Loun bowed to the Captain and left.  
  
~Sakura's Bedroom at 7:00~  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm heading over to Tomoyo-chan's again. She's having a feast for me. Bye." Kero speed out the window in anticipation.  
  
"Bye, Kero." Sakura laughed.  
  
"Kaijou. Dinner." (I'll give you one guess.)  
  
"I'm not a kaijou!" She called out angrily as she went out the door.  
  
~Midnight~  
  
Sakura was sound asleep, as was everyone else in the house. A "breeze" opened her window. A shadowed figure entered the room, opened the desk drawer, took the Sakura book and put it in a bag. He then turned to the bed and gently, quietly picked Sakura up and left.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
"Kaijou! Breakfast!"(Guess who.)  
  
"."  
  
"Kaijou?" Toya called, opening the door. The bed was made and nothing was out of place.  
  
'Where is she? If she snuck out she'd leave Mirror in her place." Toya thought to himself. He opened Kero's drawer to find out what was going on and found it empty. When he saw Sakura's phone he really started freaking out; she never went anywhere without it. Totally forgetting about breakfast and his otou-san, Toya raced to the phone and called every one of Sakura's friends. No one knew where she was.  
  
"Toya! What's taking so long?" Fujitake called.  
  
"Otou-san! Sakura's gone! None of her friends know where she is. I'm calling the Gaki right now." Toya replied.  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gaki?"  
  
"Toya?! What do YOU want?"  
  
"Where is Sakura?"  
  
"In her bed? How the hell should I know?"  
  
"Cause she's not here."  
  
"Then where is she?"  
  
"That's why I called YOU, Gaki."  
  
"You think she's with me!!" Shaoran raged.  
  
"If she was, she'd have left Mirror in her place."  
  
"What do you want me to do, then?"  
  
"Find her, baka Gaki!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, get over here."  
  
"Did you call Yue?"  
  
"."  
  
"Call him or he'll probably shoot you."  
  
"Shut up, Gaki." Clang. Shaoran heaved a sigh and hung up. He threw on his clothes and ran over to the Kinomoto's.  
  
~Yukito's~  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Yukito."  
  
"Toya!"  
  
"Umm. Listen. I think the two of you should know that. Sakura's missing."  
  
"Oh! Toya, have you. Where is she?!"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"I'll be right over." Yue barked. (Yes, they are still one.) 


	4. Ch3

Sakura's Journey to Motherhood by AW Universal  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue.  
  
CH 3: Sakura's True Identity  
  
~Kinomoto's~ "But she's not here and her friends don't know where she is. Yeah, but. Fine!" CLANG!  
  
Everyone winced at the sound. Tomoyo, Shaoran, Eriol, Kero, Suppi, and Rubymoon were already there. It had taken a lot of persuading to convince Fujitake that he wasn't having a nervous or mental breakdown. That and a lot of explaining.  
  
"They said nothing could be done could be done until she's been gone for 24 hours or we have prove that she's been kidnapped." Toya snarled.  
  
Just then Yue flew in.  
  
"Any word?" were his first words.  
  
"Nothing." Was the answer.  
  
Yue snarled and smashed his fist through the wall. The group imitated fish for a minute.  
  
"Yue, we're all worried." Tomoyo tried to tell him.  
  
"Look Yue. I'm the one who has to find her." Shaoran stated standing up.  
  
"Why you?" Yue shouted, getting in his face.  
  
"I can find her with the Lasin board."  
  
"I'll sense her magic."  
  
"Err.Boys, isn't that the same thing?" Tomoyo interrupted. They both glared at her. Then, a bright light appeared around them. Kero started to fly at them, but they disappeared and he smashed into the wall.  
  
~On the ship~  
  
"Where are we?" Shaoran asked.  
  
"I don't know." Yue replied.  
  
"Good evening, gentlemen. You are on the ship Princess Sakura." A voice answered. Both whipped around and faced the voice in a fighting stance; Shaoran's sword drawn and Yue's water- like bow and arrow at the ready.  
  
"Please relax. We won't hurt you or Sakura." A woman said stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Who are you? Where's Sakura? What do you want with us?" Shaoran demanded.  
  
"I am Corporal Loun and Pri. Sakura is safe. I'm afraid you won't like what we want. We need Sakura. You see."  
  
"I won't let you take her!" Yue vowed, eyes blazing.  
  
"Let me finish, please. You see, your Sakura is our Princess."  
  
"What?!!" They shouted together.  
  
"Queen Marygold sent her daughter to the future because of the war raging on Calmnor. We won the war but Queen Marygold lost her life. When the Queen died, so did the people's hope. Ever since, we've been searching for the Princess. We need a Queen."  
  
"So find someone else!" Shaoran yelled.  
  
"Only one with royal blood can rule. Now let me finish. Okay, now. We came here to get her and we found that two people love her a woman. You two." Shaoran and Yue looked at each other. "Now, you have to prove that you love her. You'll fight each other and whoever wins gets to kiss the Princess. She'll awaken at her true love's kiss." Corporal Loun finished with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Why don't we both kiss her to figure it out." Shaoran offered.  
  
"It isn't as romantic." She protested, sounding exactly like Tomoyo-chan. Both sweat dropped.  
  
"If you don't want to harm her, why is she asleep?" Yue questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Why, for your test, of course." Loun stated. Both fell, anime style. 


	5. Ch4

Sakura's Journey to Motherhood by AW Universal  
  
Disclaimer: Clamp owns; not me.  
  
CH4: Eriol's Reasoning  
  
A/N: Kero = small form; Keroberous = true form; Suppi = small form; Spinel Sun = true form.  
  
~Kinomoto's~  
  
"Did you find them, Keroberous?" Tomoyo asked anxiously as Keroberous landed. Eriol laid his hands on her shoulders for comfort. The others crowded around to hear the answer.  
  
"Afraid not, Tomoyo-chan. The connection between Yue and myself has been broken and I can't sense Sakura's or the Gaki's auras." Keroberous explained with a shake of his head. Tomoyo broke into tears and cried into Eriol's chest as he held her. Keroberous felt terrible about not finding anyone. "Eriol, do you have any idea who might have done this, or maybe even WHY???"  
  
"I don't have a clue who did this, Keroberous. However, I think I know why they didn't kidnapper."  
  
"What?! That made no sense!" Keroberous growled.  
  
"I don't know why they kidnapped her, but I do know what the reasons shouldn't be. With me so far?" Keroberous nodded and Eriol continued. "If they wanted the cards only, they would've challenged her during the day or taken only the cards at night. So they appear not to want the cards, meaning they want Sakura. But if they wanted only Sakura, they wouldn't have bothered us. If they wanted to make us weaker, they would have separated all of us, not take 2 and leave the rest. Meaning they are more interested in Sakura, Yue and Shaoran than the Sakura Cards. Now, what is the connection between them?" Eriol pondered.  
  
~Ship "Princess Sakura"~  
  
"What do you mean you won't do it?" Loun demanded.  
  
"We know Sakura; you don't. Sakura hates fighting." Shaoran stated.  
  
"Yes. She refused to fight me during Final Judgment." Yue recalled. "Although, that usually doesn't stop Li from fighting with Eriol." He said with a smirk.  
  
"So how do we decide who her true love is?" She asked desperately.  
  
"A Game of Jan, Ken, Pon. (A/N: Same as Rock, Paper, Scissors.)" Shaoran suggested. Yue nodded.  
  
"But, but. Oh! Stay put!" Loun spun on her heel and muttered "Men!"  
  
Shaoran grinned at Yue and Yue's lips twitched, the closest thing to he's come to a smile, at Shaoran. Shaoran then sobered.  
  
"Yue, why did you refuse to fight?"  
  
"."  
  
"Yue?"  
  
"Both of us would be too worried about Sakura to put up a good fight plus neither of us really wants to fight."  
  
~Elsewhere on the ship~  
  
"Captain. There's a slight problem." Corporal Loun said nervously.  
  
"What's wrong?" The Captain asked absently as he was filling out reports.  
  
"Well, sir, they refuse to fight each other, sir."  
  
"Just deal with it. Dismissed." The Captain ordered.  
  
"Sir. Yes, sir." Loun saluted and left.  
  
Shaoran and Yue were trying to look relaxed and failing miserably. Both were tense with their nerves near breaking point. Corporal Loun returned obviously thinking. She caught sight of them and heaved a large sigh. "Okay, fine! We'll do it your way." Loun said throwing her hands in the air.  
  
Yue and Shaoran faced each other. Shaoran's right hand in a fist; Yue did the same as he had no clue how to play ^_^  
  
"Jan, Ken, Pon!" Shaoran said putting his fist down with the first 2 spoken words and ended with Ken; Yue kept his fist, Pon. "Ken covers Pon. I win." Shaoran said. Yue only nodded; he wanted to make sure his mistress was okay. "Follow me." Corporal Loun ordered. They eagerly followed her with Yue sorely tempted to shoot her to get her to hurry. After many twisting, turning hallways, Corporal Loun stopped at a framed wall. As she stood there, a tiny hole started at the center of the wall and grew outward until there was a passageway.  
  
A/N: This story isn't done yet. I think I'll keep this as one chapter and not as an incomplete one. I know this isn't a very original story but it will be. I'm not sure when I'll end it. Anyway, review!!!! Please!!!!!!!! 


End file.
